Races of the Land of Sun
The Land of the Sun is a very diverse continent, with many races, each with their own characteristics and matching abilities. These are often matched to a certain element and the abilities often pertain to said element. Below are a list of some of the many races of the continent and their defining characteristics. *Salamanders Salamanders are called beasts of fire in lore and legend, and that is not completely far from the truth. Old stories of salamanders portray them as lizards with six legs and blackish scales, highlighted with bright yellow dots. This is only correct in the fact that the first salamanders were reptiles, and not humanoids. At some point in time, there was a sort of conversion, a type of evolution that transformed the salamander race into humanoids. This is not to say that there are no more reptilian salamanders, these still exist, but they have no connection with the outside world. A salamander often has black, smooth hair and might have a fear of water, which is more of an innate type of fear, probably a defese mechanism from their days as reptilian beings that could not go into water. All salamanders, no matter their age or looks, has control over fire, can breath fire, form it from their hands, even burn things with bare skin. *Lamias Lamias were the main race of Necros at least a few decades ago, before the continent turned into a totally barren and un-supportive wasteland. The Lamias were a man eating race of mostly females, luring travelers to their oasis with their voices, devouring pr mating with them as they see fit. They had the ability to turn into humans to further continue the charade. They were thought to be the creators of darkness magic, (not demonic magic, just using darkness), using it for tricks and kills. Since then, whoever could migrate has, from Necros to the adjacent contninents. *Frosts Frosts are the race of ice, fully in control of the temperature and moisture content in their vicinity. They are entirely dependent on their homeland of Cryos, for if a frost baby is born in higher temperatures, they will most likely die. Frosts are strange in the fact that they are born with two personalities, one that is dominant and the other recessive. The recessive personality is the opposite of the normal one, and only reveals itself in times of emotional or physical stress. Currently, the frosts are still living in the clan structure they had been using for hundreds of years, staying in villages that hold the majority of the clan's people. *Nagas Nagas are the native tribe of Hydros, living originally completely underwater. Today, they still have their own capitol, which is in Hydros' largest lake, at the bottom. This city is supposedly the safest place in the world, of course besides the Guardians HQ. The nagas that inhabit the underwater city all take their everyday characteristic form, a humanoid upper body with the waist down appearing to be a snake. Land dwellers transform into humans with legs and normal appearances. All Nagas have the ability to control water, and are known to be able to perform hydrokenesis, a form of telekenesis that involves attacking with water. *Sylph The native tribe of Ventus are called Sylph, flying humanoid people, all born with small wings that develop into larger ones as life progresses. Strangely every pair of wings are unique, ranging from reptilian to butterfly wings. The sylph are thought to have created the flying city, and it is also thought to be the location of a treasure that grants sylph-like power to the user. Currently, there are no true sylph alive, only their descendants. These people are still able to control wind innately, but they have no wings, and cannot fly.